Dexter Charming
Dexter Charming – jest synem Księcia z bajki. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się on po stronie Royalsów, z uwagi na lojalność co do swojej rodziny oraz ich wymogi względem niego. Chłopak jest młodszym bratem Daringa Charminga oraz starszym bratem bliźniakiem Darling Charming. Nieco ironicznie, Dexter jest zazdrosny o zdolności brata w kontaktach z dziewczynami, nie wiedząc, że jego zaczarowany wzrok sprawia, że uczennice mdleją. Efekt ten zazwyczaj się jednak nie objawia, ponieważ chłopak nosi na co dzień okulary. Mając talent do technologii, jest on często proszony przez innych uczniów o naprawienie ich elektronicznego sprzętu. Osobowość Dexter jest bardzo nieśmiały i bojaźliwy. Chłopak jest przyjazny, ale w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, nie jest szarmancki i zbyt popularny. Wygląd Dexter ma jasnobrązowe włosy oraz niebieskie oczy. Jego skóra jest dość blada. Chłopak nosi na głowie małą koronę, która jest widocznie mniejsza od tej, którą nosi jego brat. Zazwyczaj można go zobaczyć ubranego w zwykłą, książęcą odzież oraz czarne okulary. Baśń Książę z Bajki - postać pojawiające się w wielu opowieściach dotyczących uwięzionych księżniczek. Zazwyczaj przedstawiany jest on jako ich wybawca, ratujący je z uciemiężenia lub więzienia. Jego wygląd opisuje się jako zniewalający, a sylwetkę - dobrze zbudowaną, wręcz doskonałą. Często posiada on także cechy charakteru ułatwiające interakcje z księżniczkami. Książę z Bajki pojawiał się między innymi w opowieści o Królewnie Śnieżce, Kopciuszku, a współcześnie - w serii filmów "Shrek". Relacje Rodzina Dexter jest synem Księcia z Bajki. Posiada on dwoje rodzeństwa - siostrę bliźniaczkę Darling Charming oraz starszego brata - Daringa Charming. Brat chłopaka jest od niego starszy o dziewięć miesięcy. Obaj chłopcy mają ze sobą dobre relacje, jednak jest ona obarczana z powodu faworyzacji Daringa przez ich ojca. W związku z tym, chłopak lepiej dogaduje się ze swoją siostrą, nie tylko z uwagi na to, że to jego bliźniaczka, ale również dlatego, iż oboje mają wątpliwości co do swojego przeznaczenia. Przyjaciele Dexter jest dość nieśmiały, przez co nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Mimo tego, przyjaźni się ze swoim bratem Daringiem, siostrą bliźniaczką Darling oraz współlokatorem Hunterem Huntsmanem. Jego bliskim przyjacielem jest również Humphrey Dumpty. Chłopak uważa również C.A. Cupid za swoją przyjaciółkę. Miłość Dexter jest bardzo mocno zakochany w Raven Queen. Świadczą o tym jego wpisy w pamiętniku oraz to, że podczas rozmów z dziewczyną jest on bardzo zdenerwowany. Jego miłość do Raven wydaje się być na tyle wielka by Dexter wiele dla niej zrobił i był w stanie dokonać wielu poświęceń. Co więcej, C.A. Cupid kocha się w chłopaku, jednakże ten nie wykazuje zainteresowania nią i traktuje ją jedynie jako przyjaciółkę. Zwierzak Zwierzakiem Dextera jest jackalope (królik z rogami) o imieniu Mr. Cottonhorn. Lalki Basic 0_85adc_81517449_M.jpg|Lalka Dexter_Charming.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BBD51 * Numer modelu: BJH09 W tej serii na głowie Dextera znajduje się złota korona. Na nosie chłopaka widnieją natomiast okulary "kujonki" w czarnych oprawkach. Lalka ubrana jest w szarą bluzkę, na której widnieje nadruk przedstawiający herb rodziny królewskiej, z której wywodzi się Dexter. Na nią, została założona granatowa kurtka z kołnierzem obszytym złotymi tasiemkami. Szyja chłopaka ozdobiona jest natomiast białym szalikiem w błękitne paski. Lalka ubrana jest również w szare spodnie, które ozdobione są złotym łańcuchem. Buty Dextera to czarne trampki na białej podeszwie. Do lalki dołączony jest czarny plecak, pamiętnik oraz szczotka. Date Night Dexter_DN_doll.jpg|Lalka Raven & Dexter DN art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Date Night' * Wydanie: luty 2015 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CGG97 W tej serii grzywka Dextera zaczesana została do tyłu. Jego głowa została także ozdobiona złotą koroną, a na jego nosie widnieją okulary w czarnych, półokrągłych oprawkach. Chłopak ubrany został w szarą koszulkę z nadrukiem przedstawiającym literę C otoczoną liśćmi laurowymi. Na niej znajduje się czarna marynarka z granatowymi zdobieniami, złotymi guzikami i herbem rodzinnym tego samego koloru. Lalka ma na sobie także granatowe rybaczki, ozdobione czarno-białą kratą. Buty Dextera to nieskie niebieskie trampki z białą podeszwą. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Raven Queen. Ciekawostki * Swoje urodziny obchodzi 11 lutego. * W czasie Ceremoni Dziedzictwa Dexter jako jedyny z Royalsów podczas czekania na złożenie podpisu w Księdze Baśni przez Raven Queen nie patrzył na nią wrogo, ale w jego spojrzeniu można zauważyć troskę z kolei, kiedy wszyscy inni Royalsi krytykowali decyzje Raven jako jeden z trójki innych Royalsów nie krytykował jej decyzji, ale wydawał się zamyślony nad jej decyzją co może sugerować, że Dexter bezgranicznie kocha Raven oraz w normalnych okolicznościach rozumie, szanuje i popiera decyzje i chęci Rebelsów do napisania własnego szczęśliwego zakończenia. * Możliwe, że C. A. Cupid jest jego przyjaciółką od serca, ponieważ Dexter z większości swoich problemów zwierza się Cupid z czego Daringowi tylko raz. Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Księcia Dextera Charming. * 16 maja 2013: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Dextera Charminga. * 30 maja 2013: Dexter debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 8 października 2013: Dexter pojawia się w książce Księga Legend. * 30 stycznia 2014: Profil Dextera zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Ever After High. * 30 stycznia 2014: Oficjalny art Dextera zostaje ujawniony. * 19 marca 2014: Zdjęcie lalki Dextera zostaje pokazane w internecie. * maj 2014: Pierwsza lalka Dextera zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * maj 2014: Wpisy z pamiętnika chłopaka zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria webisodów DexterCharming.png Images.jpg Ever after high by maza4040-d67x693.jpg 0.jpg 0 81b5f 564e4ef3 orig.png ,.jpg Briar's Study Party - study party.jpg Ever-After-High-ever-after-high-34754060-320-240.jpg 0_81b55_99f57dd1_L.png The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg True-hearts-day-5.jpg Thronecoming_-_Dexter_points.jpg Dexter and Cupid.png B9KLDsbIMAA6isc.png Dexter_Charming_the_Son_of_King_Charming.png Q7_Dexter_Shoes_tcm957-217989.png tumblr_o1q64wQKlQ1tu3991o2_500.jpg tumblr_o3re5jDPKk1suurzko1_500.jpg 8d44b257828d48b9a959e75770613b8b.jpg 13e5e53089f397f6.jpg Charming_A_tcm1069-140807.png Cupid_and_Dexter_-_CWC.png Dexter_Charming_from_the_webisode_Maddie-in-Chief.png mqdefault.jpg Raven_cupid_and_dexter_-_CWC.png tumblr_inline_nmlkdkX5pQ1t4vmio_540.png tumblr_inline_nt2se6lndm1sz536h_500.png tumblr_n691ntyonb1tsvj8go1_500.png tumblr_nbyri7YICF1ra8gmho1_400.gif tumblr_new4p920tt1tu3991o9_1280.jpg tumblr_ni5i93Nhqw1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nkmabdeJvM1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nnbm88pNyp1tu3991o9_1280.jpg Way_Too_Wonderland_-_rememory_game.jpg Dexter i Daring Charming Awaria Lusternetu.jpg tumblr_nhtbolSOUz1rayrgfo1_500.gif tumblr_nl3rhzdiHB1tu3991o6_500.jpg 0_81a9e_7e845ab3_L.jpg 9ffbd1f36429a2e6a466c00c1b83fb5f.jpg B792FHgIQAE5H5Q.jpg Catching Raven - heart clouds.jpg tumblr_new4rcil4k1tu3991o9_400.jpg tumblr_ngnk7hBbKq1suurzko1_500.jpg 11201919_685445424920665_2264009301102974713_n.png Date_Night_-_awkward_first_entrance.jpg Dexter_Thanking_C.A._Cupid_with_a_Kiss_-_Catching_Raven.png tumblr_inline_nf1fptBX0j1t50rhn.gif tumblr_mvgga7wdJ21stbcwyo1_500.gif tumblr_ner7cjiYYY1suurzko1_1280.png tumblr_ngwup9Wmv61suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nhorsxUwt61suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_npprxuT7oY1suurzko1_500.jpg =(.gif 2a0d28528c302eee8e1e2a51bbbe071b.jpg 1403ae29b582719f.jpg avatar_96199ae46531_128.png B79zJ3VIMAA81MK.jpg Catching_Raven.jpg Cupid y Dexter.PNG Cupid_and_Dexter_-_Catching_Raven.png Dexter_and_Raven_-_DN.png Cupid & Dexter.jpg tumblr_mvg6sl8jUc1stbcwyo1_500.gif tumblr_n43g9v7C391tu3991o3_1280.jpg tumblr_n43g9v7C391tu3991o9_540.jpg tumblr_n691hdv6vK1tu3991o2_500.jpg tumblr_neuowxBwrr1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_new4hbaQFo1tu3991o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nf7y4tjX0d1suurzko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nh2g93duVN1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nik7pjiRTL1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_o2oewtbxtA1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_static_elvl2pwv7aosksowgs0csg8s0.jpg 141f98b3557ea28b.jpg 12599018_1714787608732746_1303895269_n.jpg Dexter_and_Blondie_unimpressed.png tumblr_mvgxcnD7n61suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_n6cxyqFlOx1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_n691exCvZm1tu3991o5_500.jpg tumblr_ndve3n6t8s1tu3991o5_500.jpg tumblr_ngcj4irgnk1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_niejb0dw661suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nnbm88pNyp1tu3991o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbm88pNyp1tu3991o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbmaaLH7i1tu3991o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nnedtldbmb1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_o05dpwoMeW1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_nnbm88pNyp1tu3991o8_1280.jpg tumblr_npuuy8i2t11tb8as7o3_500.jpg tumblr_static_aot7el6p0a0o8g440w088cggw.gif 11262469_685445358254005_5882422407805847013_n.png Catching_Raven_-_asking_out_advice_from_Cupid.jpg tumblr_mrvenwDEeM1suurzko1_500.jpg tumblr_mvg46sFQL11r006fqo1_500.png large.gif tumblr_n691exCvZm1tu3991o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nnbm5oi6iI1tu3991o8_1280.jpg 1390586126_youloveit_ru_ever_after_high_true_hearts_day13.jpg Dzień_Szczerych_Serc_1.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Dexter Charming & C. A. Cupid.jpg mqdefault (1).jpg Czartlon Dexter, Raven and Apple.jpg Sparrow_web.png tumblr_mpnrmmRqH51r006fqo1_500.gif Tumblr_msmgdpKAuz1se5vdzo1_500.png tumblr_ndve3n6t8s1tu3991o6_1280.jpg tumblr_ndwez1W1ws1tu3991o1_500.jpg tumblr_nevtm2sBFN1rayrgfo4_400.gif tumblr_new4rcil4k1tu3991o8_1280.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_amhntfp3e5ssskggw440k08w4_640.gif Tumblr nnbmaaLH7i1tu3991o10 1280.jpg Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Dexter helps Humphrey.jpg Tumblr new4njvwFs1tu3991o5 500.jpg 1390586115 youloveit ru ever after high true hearts day14.jpg Inne 0_85adc_81517449_M.jpg Dexter_Charming.png Dexter_Charming Basic.png Dexter_DN_doll.jpg Raven & Dexter DN art.png Dexter Charming.jpg en:Dexter Charming Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Royalsi Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Date Night